


It

by emeralddrop



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, avenji, overwatch oc week on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9940961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeralddrop/pseuds/emeralddrop
Summary: Two shorts for the Overwatch OC Week on Tumblr. It was fun.> Avenji (Aven Cross x Genji Shimada)> definition of a bad first impression ; not to be cliche or anything, but sometimes, it does start off with a stare.> rinse and repeat ; the sounds of the ocean blend with the sounds of their breathing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was created for Overwatch OC Week 2017 hosted by lvtro of Tumblr. It was super fun to participate in since I haven't actually written anything with my OC in it.

Their first meeting is not of ideal time, locations, nor circumstances. If anything, it is something that may be considered within the definition of a bad first impression.

It was midnight, in a Talon base, and it seems that the base was being raided by the rogue revived organization called Overwatch.

So it would make sense that the scene would have looked rather odd to the cyborg. A Talon grunt sprinting their way through the hallways with ease, a metal briefcase in hand. Aven remembered it being an effort to calm himself or at least his appearance, so he could only assume what a stark contrast it was against the burning and collapsing building around them.

The moment that Aven Cross laid eyes on Genji Shimada, he recognizes the Omnic-looking being almost immediately. He may have never met the cyborg once, but had seen one too many pictures of him in files that barely few had access to. Hailing from the Shimada family in Hanamura, human turned cyborg, was aged thirtyfive, and ex-member of Overwatch who had left shortly before the fall. Unfortunately, while he may had lost his human appearance, he had gained inhuman agility and speed, making him quite lethal.

In retrospect, Aven should have flung the briefcase at the cyborg for a momentary distraction, instead of attempting flee with the heavy object. But the briefcase had been his only surefire route out of the life he had stumbled into. All of this hacking, programming, running around against his own will… He would be able to make some money off of it in the black markets, enough to purge the presence of his identity in the world. Enough to start anew.

But what was done was done.

He sat, handcuffed, in a rather comfortable seat aboard their ship—what was it called again? Oh yes—the _ORCA_. It would seem that they had regained a rather capable pilot if the British cursing streaming from the front of the vehicle was of any use to Aven.

They did not give him a blindfold, perhaps too busy with making sure the ship would not come down.It would seem that Talon had sent reinforcements. Of course they had. This was one fo their main strongholds. Which led to another interesting question: how had they discovered the location of it? A mole perhaps. There were plenty of those.

It was a few minutes before the panic and violent rocking of the ship finally came to a stop. With that, people’s injuries were tended to and the members spoke in low voices. There was Angela Ziegler, Mercy. It was intriguing to see that she had came back. Reinhardt Wilhelm. It seemed age truly did not hold some people back.

His eyes bounced around the ship, analyzing each person, matching them to their files. Overwatch had truly pulled together a vigilante group. However, it did not seem like his staring was welcomed and he almost wished they had given him a blindfold. Whenever another crew member would walk by, it was done so with a glare.

But perhaps what was the biggest purpose for the desire of that blindfold was a very particular set of eyes that seemed to be drilling a hole into the side of his head. The cyborg. Genji. For most of the flight back to wherever they seemed to be hiding out, Genji had sat, face directed towards him. Although if his eyes were actually glued onto himself, Aven wasn’t quite sure. A faceplate could do that after all.

 _But what was behind it_?

At some point in the long flight, Aven had fallen asleep. He was awaken by a rough shake, followed by an equally as rough voice. Eyes opening, it took in the owner. Soldier: 76. A fascinating development. Last Aven had heard of this particular vigilante, he had been stuck in Dorado.

He was guided inside, once again without a blindfold, but it did seem useless. Aven did not recognize the structures and could not match it with any of the bases that Talon had on file. (That he had access to.) The interrogation was just as tedious as the flight there. Simple questions about Talon that any grunt could answer.

The only thing of interest they had pushed upon was the identity of Reaper and what had been in the briefcase. He gave them all he could give, which they easily took with a grain of salt.

They did not give him back his briefcase.

Instead, they escorted him to a jail cell. It was obvious that things were back to how they were supposed to be as the cell door was simply closed with a key lock. Easily pickable. He entertained the idea as they left him there, eyeing it, before sighing. Where would he go if he could get out of these doors? He did not know where he was and did not have any resources to assist him.

The bed was metal, lacking a pillow and blanket, so he sat. Waited.

He waited until the cyborg appeared again, a few hours later. His gut was telling him that it was midnight or sometime past that.

There were no words exchanged between the two, only staring.

Finally, he spoke. “Why do you not try to escape?”

“There is no where to go.”

He took pause, almost as if he had not expected the quickly fired back words. If anything, the cyborg seemed to be reevaluating his words, before eventually asking another question. “What is your name?”

There was no harm in giving a name that Talon had efficiently wiped from most systems. It would be amusing to see them try, if anything.

“Aven Cross.”

“Why do you answer?”

“Why should I not?” Aven cocked his head, bemused. Genji Shimada seems to be an interesting man, one that he wishes to see more of. Why would one want to talk to their prisoner like so? Especially when carrying the information he had.

“Are you not of Talon?”

Surprisingly, he felt relaxed, the adrenaline rush from earlier hours finally exhausting him. “Physically, yes. Mentally, not quite so.”

“Explain.” The cyborg crossed his arms, leaning back on the wall facing the cell.

“One does not speak to a stranger of their personal life.”

Nothing but a stare. The faceplate was unnerving. He shivered, before cracking a little. “It was a mistake.”

Abruptly, the man from earlier appears. The Soldier. He is carrying his briefcase. The cyborg and older man exchange a look that speaks volumes for each other, but nothing to Aven.

An agreement is reached and the Soldier opens the jail cell, before tossing the cyborg the key. He hands Aven the briefcase. The programmer looks down at it, an eyebrow raised. It has been opened, the lock smashed.

“Why were you carrying this?”

“I want out.” His words were sharp, as if expecting nothing else to come out of this situation but that. “I am _done_.”

The old man chuckles. It is harsh, grating on the ears. “Boy, it’s going to take much more than simple information to get you out.”

Aven is quiet for a minute, looking at Genji. A spectrum of emotions flies through his face, before settling on a more passive one. There was no way out. He was foolish to think there was. He remembers the way that Sombra worked. That Reaper worked. Perhaps, if he cannot escape…

“Does Overwatch require the assistance of an ex-Talon programmer and hacker?”


End file.
